But She's a Girl!
by Tallie14
Summary: Just a little idea - what would jane be like in kindergarden? and how does our little Jane act around Teresa...when she's a girl and he's a boy and they both know the oppisite sex had cooties! Done!
1. Chapter 1

"Patrick, are you ready for your first day of school?" Janine Jane said kindly to her five year old son, who nodded his head in response. His blond curls, identical to his mothers, bouncing.

"Do you have all of your stuff?" she asked, opening his backpack and quickly checking over everything in there.

"Yeah mum, I got my pencils, pens, colors and ruler and binder and paper and-" he was cut off by his mother laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, his big blue eyes glimmering in confusion.

"Nothing, your just growing up so fast!" she said, patting him on the head fondly.

"I grow the same no matter what mum" Patrick said, he looked at her questioningly "Didn't you know that, the only time I get to grow more are on 'jump years'"

"Leap years sweetie, and I know" Janine said with another laugh, she couldn't wait till the teachers met her son, she expected they would enjoy teaching him.

"Howard! Come give Patrick a hug he's about to go to school!" she called to her husband, who came around and hugged his son.

"oh look there's the bus!" Patrick crowed, smiling at his parents he turned and ran out the door, getting on the bus.

* * *

"Okay class, please all sit in your desks where your name is" the teacher, whom Patrick now knew was named …he wondered what C standed for.

Each desk had a partner sitting beside them, beside him was a girls name, Patrick shook his head. He hated girls they were always whining and to top it all off, they had cooties!

That girls name was Teresa.

"Hi!" the girl said, Patrick studied her, he was good at that. She had brown hair and green eyes, green was his favourite color, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"What?" Patrick asked her when she just sat there looking at him.

"Well, you are supposed to say 'Hi' back!" she stated, her voice made it sound like he was an idiot for not realizing that.

"Well, why did you say 'Hi' anyways?" he asked, if she thought he was stupid, she shouldn't have even talked to him!

"because my mom says I should say hi to who ever my partner is, even if it is a _boy"_ Teresa said.

"Well, boys are way better than girls! Boys are strong and they don't cry all the time for nothing!" Patrick argued, he knew lots of girls, and all of them bugged him, his mother had set him up on lots and lots of play dates.

"Well I'm strong and I don't cry a lot" Teresa defended herself.

"Well you're the only girl then, and ALL boys are strong and don't cry" he stated, he was starting to think he wanted to be friends with this girl. And then he realized what he was thinking and shook his head, he couldn't be friends with a girl!

"my little brother is a boy, but he cries lots!" Teresa said smugly "so your wrong!"

"Well, that's because he's stupid like you!" Patrick said angrily, now that the girl thought he didn't like her, she wouldn't know he did like her!

"Your stupid!" Teresa said angrily. Patrick smiled at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Patrick, Teresa, please face the front!" the teacher called to them. They quickly turned around facing the front of the classroom.

* * *

"Mom! Guess what!" Patrick yelled as he entered the door to his house, his mom was just finishing cooking dinner.

"What Buddy?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I met a girl today, but she was kind of dumb" he stated, a frown crossing his features.

"Why was she dumb?" she asked, wondering about her son.

"Because she just is!" Patrick said with a defiant stomp of his foot.

"Well that's not a very good reason" his mother said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I know, it's just…she has to be dumb because she's a _girl" Patrick explained to his mother in a patient voice._

"_I'm a girl!" his mother said with a laugh, Patrick considered this before answering._

"_Well, you're a nice girl because you're my friend!" Patrick concluded._

"_Well, why cant she be your friend too?" his mother asked. Patrick thought about the question, all of his reasons not were because she was a girl, but if his mom was a girl and she was nice, maybe Teresa could be nice too. _

"_Then she will be my friend too!" Patrick proclaimed happily, glad that his predicament had been solved._


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick was exited for school today, he knew he was going to make a new friend.

"Are you ready for your second day Patrick?" His mom asked him, straightening his jacket.

"Yeah mum!" Patrick told her cheerily, he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"Well, Patrick has left for school" Janine said to her husband who was sitting at the table with a coffee.

Mr. Jane nodded his head, before picking up the news paper and starting to read through it.

"After school I'm going to take him with me to visit my friend Harriet" Janine told her husband, who looked up at her.\

"He hates play dates, and Harriet who?" he asked her.

"Harriet Lisbon, and there is a boy there about two, Patrick can play with him" Janine told him.

"Does Harriet have any other kids?" he questioned, his eyes back on the news paper.

"Just a daughter names Teresa, she's Patrick's age" Janine told him, her husband just nodded before turning his eyes back to his paper.

* * *

"Teresa!" Patrick called to the dark haired girl who was getting on the bus. Patrick guessed her mom had drove her in yesterday and that's why she wasn't here.

"Yeah?" Teresa asked, sitting in the seat opposite of him, Patrick studied her for a minute.

"Well, I wanted to be their first one to say 'hi' today, that's all" he told her, then he waved his hand, and said "Hi".

"I thought you didn't want to say hi to me ?" Teresa questioned, Patrick let out a sigh.

"Well that's when we weren't _Best Friends_!" he stated " But now we are so I can be nice to you!"

"Maybe I don't want to be your friend" Teresa said, crossing her tiny arms across her chest "Maybe you were to mean yesterday to be my friend"

"Well, we have to be best friends!" Patrick whined.

"Fine, I'll be your friend for a little bit and if your mean to me I'll never be your friend again" Teresa said after a few seconds of thought.

"Awesome! You should come sit with me!" Patrick said excitedly, he was glad that he had his best friend.

* * *

"And we can all be friends" Patrick said to everyone in his group, there was Grace ( who Patrick let in only because she was Teresa's friend, I mean, she was a girl too!) and Kim ( Kimball actually, but that word took a long time to say) and Wayne.

"What if we don't want too?" Questioned Kim, he was one of Patrick's friends from Pre-school, but he seemed wary of the other two girls.

"Too bad if you don't want too" Patrick told him sternly.

"Now its time for recess, so we all have to play on the jungle gym!" Patrick said exitedly.

"He's dumb" Teresa stated to Grace after the boys went running outside.

Grace nodded her head, her red pigtails bouncing.

"Wanna go color?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah!" Grace cheered, so walking back to their desks they grabbed out crayons and paper.

* * *

"Mom!" Patrick yelled after school when he seen his mother in the parking lot. His mom waved and gestured for him to come get in the car.

"Were going to go my friends house for a little while okay Patrick?" His mother said when they were sitting down, Patrick studied her.

"Do they have kids?" he asked, his mother nodded.

"Two, a boy and a girl"

"How old is the boy?"

"He's two, and the girl is five, you might know her, her name is Teresa" His mother said, waiting for when he would start to complain about going to go visit a girl… but to her surprise he didn't.

He was smiling.

"Yay! I get to go see my best friend, won't she be happy!" Patrick yelled, although he knew in his head Teresa would not be very happy.. for some reason she got annoyed by him… maybe it was because he liked to bug her, she made him laugh when he was angry…she almost acted like a boy ( She had hit him on the head in class today- and plus being called a boy was a great compliment)

"Was she the girl you were talking about yesterday?" his mother asked, a smile lighting up her face.

"Yeah, she used to be dumb but now she's kinda fun" Patrick said, still sort of uncomfortable admitting to his mother he was friends with a girl, I mean, how embarrassing was that.

"Well, don't bug her too much" his mother warned, Patrick wondered how she knew he was bugging her.

"I don not bug, I annoy!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Who told you that?" his mother asked with a laugh.

"Well today Teresa called me " Annoying" which sounds much more smarter than "Bug" mom" he said.

"Poor Teresa" Janine Jane murmured under her breath.

* * *

A/N – well I added another chapter just because a couple people wanted me too, and I felt like writing a little more about five year old Jane.

-Tallie14


	3. Chapter 3

When Janine and Patrick arrived there were a few other vehicles there.

"Harriet must have invited someone else over too" Janine said happily to Patrick who nodded, he liked meeting new people.

When hey arrived a woman with green eyes and light brown hair greeted them, Patrick guessed she was Harriet.

"Oh, Janine I'd like you to meet Clarice, she has a son about Patrick's age so I invited her over too" Harriet said kindly, she waved down at Patrick so Patrick waved back.

"We have a boy here for you to play with" she told him, Patrick had to admit, he wanted to know who it was.

"His name is Sam, I think he's in grade two this year" she continued, Patrick nodded. Wondering who Sam could be.

"Ah, Clarice, this is Janine Jane, Janine, this is Clarice Bosco" Harriet said, Patrick watched as his mom and the lady named Clarice shook hands, then deciding adults were boring he went to go look for Teresa.

Her found her in her room, the boy who Patrick guessed was named Sam was pointing at her.

"You sit there and I'll sit here and we can pretend were in a war!" Sam was ordering, then he noticed Patrick standing there and beckoned him in.

"You, your on her team since you're both little kids" Sam said, but Patrick didn't listen.

"Teresa likes drawing better than fighting" He stated to the older boy, who looked at him, Patrick couldn't help but think his eyes were too close together.

"Well how would you know?" Sam demanded, Patrick smiled at him like it was obvious.

"Because she's my bestest friend" he stated "So I know her favourite things to do"

"Fine, you babies can draw" Sam said unhappily when Teresa didn't tell Patrick to go away. And with that he left the room stomping. ( A/N- sorry to the people who like Bosco, I myself really don't like him)

"Thanks Patrick" Teresa said "But I like playing war, just not with him because he gets mad when I beat him"

"That's because he's a Poor sport, and if you want to play war, I'll play" Patrick said excitedly Teresa nodded, grabbing two toy guns off the floor she gave one to Patrick. After an hour or so of Playing Patrick had to go. And he hadn't even gotten mad when Teresa had beat him…about ten times.

Sam sat and watch TV. Because he said it's what Grown ups did, Patrick thought Sam was pretty stupid, but when he told Sam that, people seemed to get mad.

Even sitting in the car on the way home he still couldn't figure out why people had gotten so mad, I mean, Wasn't telling the truth what he was supposed to do? The only one who had agreed with him was Teresa.

* * *

(The Next Day at School)

"Patrick , please face the front!" the teacher demanded for the umpteenth time, Patrick grinned, the teacher didn't like him very much.

"Actually, I am facing the front, I'm just looking a different way" he said emphasizing each word, she didn't seem to get his logic most of the time.

"well, make all of you face the front" the teacher said with a sigh, Patrick nodded politely and did as she asked.

After about ten minutes Patrick couldn't sit still any longer, first he started taping his feet, and then he started tapping his fingers and then just as he had started making clicking noises with his tongue the teacher demanded he stop making any noise. Patrick raised his hand a few seconds later.

"What Patrick?" the teacher asked warily.

"Well, I was just wondering how I'm suppose to answer questions without making any noise, should I write it down?" he asked curiously. The teacher groaned before muttering something about not getting paid enough. Just then the bell rang and everybody ran outside.

Patrick sat and watched all the kids play with his friend Kim and Tess beside him. He seen Wayne and Grace playing together and realized that Wayne liked Grace.

Running over to Wayne Patrick tapped him on the shoulder and beckoned him to follow, when he did he lead him over to the swings where the bigger kids played, he didn't want anyone hearing his conversation.

"Do you have a crush on Grace?" Patrick demanded, Wayne's face went pink and he nodded his head slightly.

"She's pretty" Wayne said sheepishly, Patrick smiled, he thought it was all a little bit funny.

"Well why don't you kiss her!" he joked, smiling devilishly, Wayne crinkled his face.

"Yucky" Wayne said "That's gross" he added.

"I wouldn't never kiss a girl" Patrick stated, Wayne nodded his agreement.

"Me and you can never ever kiss any girls" Patrick said holding out his hand "Pinkie swear"

Wayne nodded his head and shook pinkie's with the little blond haired kid in front of him.

"Infact we should have a war against them!" Patrick declared

* * *

"What are they doing?" Grace asked Teresa as they sat watching the boys from across the playground,.

"I don't know, boys are stupid" Teresa said as if that answered all questions (A/N- which incidentally does *sorry to you boys reading this* )

Grace nodded.

"you know what we should do?" Tess said suddenly, Grace looked at her questioningly, as they watch there friend Kim walked over and joined the boys.

"We should prank them" Tess stated "We should have a war against them" as they watched they seen the boys talk to Kim before making him pinkie swear.

"We should, we'd kick there butt's!" Grace said happily.

"Tomorrow we'll bring water balloons and throw them at them at recess" Teresa said grinning impishly.

"wont they be mad?" Grace asked, a small frown on her face.

"Nope, look at them all sittin there in a circle" Teresa replied "and I had a war with Patrick last night and he wasn't mad"

"well okay" Grace said "I'll bring the balloons"

"I cant wait until tomorrow!" Teresa squeaked happily, bouncing, Grace joined her and hey gave each other high fives before running over to the teeter totters.

* * *

A/N- Hey, I think I'm going to continue this story for a couple more chapters, it's fun to write on.

Anyway, please drop a review !

- Tallie14


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick sat patiently, he knew Tess was planning something, she kept on looking at him and laughing. He hoped she didn't know about the mud pies him and the boys had planned to throw at her.

They would get her at recess, she wouldn't know what hit her…Patrick of course didn't want to make her mad or make her cry…he just wanted to have fun with his best friend!

* * *

Teresa couldn't help but laugh when she thought about Getting Patrick and Wayne and Kim at lunch… she had filled the balloons full of pudding, she had even got her dad to help her… they were chocolate pudding.

She couldn't wait to see the boys faces when they were covered in Pudding…she couldn't wait to have fun with her new friends!

* * *

At recess both Patrick at Teresa went to there backpacks and pulled out something that was in a plastic bag…the poor teacher didn't notice a thing.

"We will get them when I count to three" Teresa whispered to Grace as they snuck up behind the boys, Teresa could see that they had there own weapons, but she wanted to get the first strike, little did she know Patrick was thinking the same thing.

"One, Two…Three!" Teresa screamed and her and Grace launched forward with there balloons, throwing them with all their might she heard them splat on the boy's heads…well, Wayne and Patrick's head, Kim had moved out of the way quickly and managed to hit the girls with a balloon from behind.

She didn't see them both splat though, because he face was covered in mud, yelling a battle cry she grabbed her other balloons and wiped her face off and threw them…Patrick and his team did the same.

… The war was on.

After about five minutes all the balloons of both mud and Pudding were used up, and the teachers had started to come over to see what was going on.

"What is going on here!" the one of the teachers gasped, looking at all the grimy kids laughing in front of her, Patrick opened his mouth, obviously about to explain.

"Well, were having a WAR!" Patrick said happily the teacher looked horrified at the little people nodding in front of her.

"That's definitely not allowed!" the teacher said hastily "You are all going home right away!" she said her face going pink.

"My mom, is going to kill me" Teresa stated in a flat voice, everyone except Patrick nodded there heads, he just grinned.

"She wont actually kill you!" he told her like she was a baby, Teresa stuck her tongue out as the teacher came back.

"Come on, you kids can sit in the office until your parents arrive" the teacher said leading them away.

* * *

"You got sent to the principles office?" Harriet said, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice….she had to admit, it was a funny reason.

"Yeah mommy" Teresa said "But it was all Patrick's fault…I mean, if he wasn't _annoying I wouldn't have had to make war" she pleaded._

"_I'm sure it was" Her mother replied "But next time you don't do that okay?" _

"_Okay" Teresa agreed._

'_But only after I beat them' she added silently, to herself._

* * *

"_Patrick…you threw mud at her?" Janine said with a sigh…she never would understand boys._

"_It was war mum" Patrick explained, Janine smacked her forehead with her hand. _

"_Well, no more war at school got it?" she said, Patrick nodded…crossing his fingers behind his back._

_Like as if he was going to give up that easily, he had to be the winner of the war!_

"_Something tells me he's lying" His father said dryly, Patrick looked over, trying to look innocent._

"_Never ever" he said with a grin…If only they knew._


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Patrick woke up he couldn't help but smile, he was already forming a plan in his head about getting Teresa back for yesterday. He quickly got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"What are you so happy about?" Janine asked suspiciously, a small smile lighting up her features.

"Just happy for school today" Patrick answered truthfully, his grin growing bigger as he thought about it.

"Yeah, and that's normal" Janine muttered sarcastically. Patrick beamed at her as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"and you better not have any mud in your backpack" Mr. Jane said evenly, his nose still in the newspaper.

"Okay, dad" Patrick said, still smiling, knowing that he wasn't going to be attacking with mud today.

"Bus will be here in a couple minutes Patrick, Why don't you go grab your backpack" Janine told him, patting his blond curls affectionately.

Patrick nodded and ran up to his room to grab his stuff for school.

"He's going to do something to that Teresa girl" Mr. Jane said quietly, finally lowering the paper to look at his wife.

"I know, I think he likes her" Janine said with a soft laugh.

"I do NOT!" Patrick yelled from the doorway of his room, frowning at the adults who were looking up an almost embarrassed look on their faces.

"We know honey, we meant like a friend" Janine covered quickly, thinking fast.

"Suuure" Patrick said, disbelief both in his voice and on his face.

"Well, there's the bus!" Janine said as the bus pulled up at the end of the drive way, Patrick sighed and then put on his shoes and went outside to go get on the bus. The thought that his parents thought he liked a girl was insufferable.

"Hi Patrick" Teresa said "are you okay?"

She moved over in her seat so that he could sit with her, which he did with hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Teresa asked, again, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't answer her. Patrick just looked at his feet and didn't answer for a minute.

"Nothing" he said finally.

"Oh-Kay" Teresa said, rolling her emerald eyes and deciding to forget it.

"My mom said I like liked you" Patrick finally said quickly.

"Yucky!" Teresa said, backing away from him in their seat, Patrick held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"I know!" he said loudly "She was wrong"

"Okay good" Teresa said uncomfortably "My mom got mad at me for having a war" she said, starting a new subject.

"Mine too" Patrick said thoughtfully " But I'm not giving up"

"Me either" Teresa said indignantly "But we can't get caught anymore"

"Then we have to go somewhere where they wont catch us" Patrick said "We have to pick a spot for a fort to have our wars"

"Deal, we'll talk to Grace and Wayne and Kim and pick a spot" Teresa said happily.

* * *

"Grace?" Wayne asked nervously, Grace ad him lived beside each other so their moms would drive them into school together.

"Yes" Grace asked, still looking out her window.

"Did you get in trouble yesterday too?" he asked suddenly, Grace nodded.

"She said I can't mess around at school anymore" Grace told him.

"My mom said that too" Wayne said excitedly, happy to have something in common.

"Yeah" Grace replied.

"Want some of my fruit snacks?" Wayne asked, pulling out the said item, Grace looked at him before shrugging.

"I guess so" she said uncertainly, taking one of the snacks.

Wayne just sat their and smiled, as long as Patrick or Kim didn't find out about him being friends with the enemy he would be okay.

* * *

A/N - Just a short chapter, Tell me what you think ! J


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick sat beside Teresa in the classroom, occasionally looking up from his coloring at the teacher who was still talking. Just from looking at the class he could tell none of them were listening to what she was saying, they were all either working on the coloring page she had given them, or else talking to their friends.

As Patrick picked up a green marker an idea hit him, he tried to push it away, but he just couldn't. He slowly took off the lid and looked at the bright green tip. Teresa was coloring a daisy pink, and didn't see it coming when Patrick ran the green tip of the marker across her cheek.

She quickly looked up, a surprised look on her face and brought her hadn't to her offended cheek, which was now green.

"Patrick you dummy, were not allowed to draw on people" Teresa whispered angrily, licking her finger and trying to wipe off the marker.

Patrick took the marker and once again drew on her, this time on the top of her small hand. He was rewarded with her grabbing her pink marker and drawing pulling it across his nose. Patrick grinned and took he top off his blue marker…

Before too long both him and Teresa were in the principals office, covered in multi-coloured markers.

"You got us in trouble!" Scolded, although Patrick could see she was trying not to laugh and knew that she had been having just as much fun as he was.

"It was fun, plus, what are they gonna do, were little kids!" he said smugly.

"My mom will be really mad" Teresa told him in a whisper, Patrick already knew this, but he also knew that Tess's mom wouldn't actually hurt her.

"Well then you can come to my house and I'll keep you safe" Patrick told her, grinning madly.

"I might have to do that" Teresa told him.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, were best friends!" Patrick told her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah we are best friends, but if you didn't get me in trouble, you wouldn't have to make me out of trouble" Teresa said, shaking her finger at him, the way her mom did to her when she was in trouble.

"Yeah, Yeah" Patrick said dismissively.

* * *

And that's how school was for the five friends, Patrick and Teresa at one point almost got expelled for having their war, yet neither one would give up.

* * *

A/N - Hey, Yeah, I finished with this story, but if enough people want a sequel, I wouldn't mind writing on…if you didn't like the ending I'm sorry, but this was supposed be only a one-shot.

Leave a review, or else I won't know what you thought about it!

-Tallie14


End file.
